The Laboratory of Epidemiology and Biometry, together with the Laboratory of Neurogenetics, DICBR, NIAAA, and the National Institute on Drug Abuse is in the planning stage of a large (N50,000) national survey, the National Epidemiologic Survey on Alcohol and Related Conditions C III, that will collect both environmental and biological data (i.e., saliva samples). The assessment battery includes extensive questions on sociodemographic characteristics and risk factors for alcohol and drug use and alcohol and drug use disorders (i.e., abuse and dependence) and their associated physical and mental disabilities. These include detailed measures of alcohol consumption and drug use for ten substances, along with their abuse and dependence measures. Major physical disorders (e.g., liver cirrhosis) and mental disorders (e.g., major depressive disorder) highly comorbid with alcohol and drug use disorders are also measured. Risk factors include sociodemographic characteristics, physical and mental impairment, discrimination, acculturation, stress, childhood adverse experiences (e.g., sexual abuse), needle use and HIV, stigma due to substance use disorders, objective measures of weight and height, sexual preference and behaviors, traumatic experiences, tobacco use and dependence, treatment utilization for alcohol and drug use disorders, permanent and temporary disability, academic functioning and achievement, and cognitive functioning.